My What?
by The Commissioner
Summary: What happens when someone from Mike's past appears? How will it change his work at Person Specter? How will it affect those closest to him? Note: contains one major OC. Reviews are always appreciated.


My What?!

"What is it Jessica?"

"Watch that TV report, Harvey." Jessica then proceeded to un-pause the TV.

"Breaking news ladies and gentlemen: John Smith, CEO of United Bank is stepping down from his position. His successor has been named, and it is billionaire Michael Gowly who will be moving to Manhattan from Chicago to work at United Bank's headquarters. We'll have more news as it becomes available. Back to you in the studio."

"Jessica, what does this have to do with me?"

"John Smith was one of our biggest clients; I want Michael Gowly to also be one of our clients, too."

"So you want me to close him?"

"Yes, he just moved to New York and is probably looking for some new attorneys."

"Okay then."

And with that, Harvey exited Jessica's office and went to collect Mike. Together, the senior partner and the associate went over to the United Bank Building in Manhattan. The whole ride there Mike wouldn't stop fidgeting because this was the first time that he would see Harvey close a potential client.

"Calm down kid."

"But Harvey." Mike whined.

Eventually, Ray dropped the duo off at the building. Harvey and Mike then proceeded into the building, and after getting past security, they rode up to Gowly's office. The room was organized, and it had an expansive view of the Manhattan skyline. A man in a three-piece suit was looking out the window and was facing away from the two lawyers.

"It kind of looks like your office." Mike whispered to Harvey.

"Quiet kid. Besides, he doesn't have any sports memorabilia." Harvey whispered back. Out loud, he said, "Mr. Gowly, I presume."

"Hello there." The gentleman replied as he turned his chair two face the two. He had brown hair and a short moustache. He appeared to be in shape and was probably in his fifties.

"Mr. Gowly, my name is Harvey Specter, and this is my associate Mike Ross. We're representatives of the Pearson Specter law firm." He said as he slid a business card to Gowly.

"Say no more, Mr. Specter. I know why you're here. You think I need personal council sine I'm new to the area. Well, you're a little late. I've already got two offers. You're number three. I'll be meeting with my old lawyer from Chicago to discuss all the various offers. If he green lights you, we'll talk over drinks. Until then though, I have work to do. I'll call you."

There was a moment of silence as Harvey and Gowly stared each other down. Mike was looking at both men back and forth. He had never seen someone be so blunt and dismissive of Harvey before.

After realizing that there was nothing that he could say, Harvey sighed and said, "Very well then. I expect a call from you soon."

"Of course Mr. Specter, Mr., what was our name again?" Gowly inquired, looking at Mike.

"My name is Michael Ross."

"Good bye then Mr. Ross." As Gowly said this, Harvey noticed that the man was shaken. He appeared a lot less sure of himself then he did thirty seconds ago.

"Okay then. Mike, let's go." With that, the two lawyers exited Gowly's office. Gowly then proceeded to open up his liquor cabinet and pulled out some bourbon. He then poured himself a drink.

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Mike and Harvey rode down in a comfortable silence. Harvey thought about what he had just saw, and Mike was trying to muster up the courage to ask Harvey how he had let himself be steamrolled.

Eventually, the duo entered the car after ray pulled up to the building. After driving for a few minutes, Mike asked Harvey about what had happened in the bank.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Gowly was very sure of himself, and I knew that arguing would just make him stubborn. At least this way we have a chance of representing him."

"But what are you going to tell Jessica?"

"I'll tell her the truth, he has a couple of offers, and he's thinking about ours."

"And she'll be satisfied with that?"

"She'll have to be." As Harvey finished talking, Ray pulled up at the Person Specter firm.

After a few days, Donna received a phone call from United Bank.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, and I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Gowly. I'm looking for Mr. Specter"

"This is Donna; he's out right now, but I can take a message."

"Sure, Mr. Gowly would like to meet for drinks with both Mr. Specter and Mr. Ross this Friday."

"I'll let them know."

"Thank you. I'll email you the details then. Bye."

"Bye"

As Donna hung up, Harvey strode into his office. She quickly followed him in.

"Harvey, Gowly wants to meet Friday at seven."

"Sure. I knew he couldn't resist the Specter charm."

"Right. Anyway, he wants Mike to come to. Is that normal?"

"Mike is my associate."

"But do clients ever specifically ask to see an associate?"

"Stop worrying Donna. He probably just thinks we're a package deal or something."

"Fine"

When Friday night approached the two lawyers left the firm and once again made their way to where Ray was waiting for them. The car ride there was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Eventually, the duo walked into the predetermined bar. Gowly sat waiting for them at the counter with a drink already in hand. The two lawyers both ordered a drink and engaged Gowly in small talk. Eventually, Harvey got to the point of the meeting.

"So did you make a final decision?"

"I did. Congratulations Mr. Specter, you'll be my new general council. We'll fill out the paperwork sometime next week."

"Perfect. You won't be disappointed with us. If that's all, I think it's time for us to go. Right Mike?"

"I guess so, Harvey."

"Not quite." Gowly interrupted them. "Mr. Specter, you can go if you wish. Mr. Ross, I'd like to speak to you in private for a moment."

"Uh, ok. Harvey, you can go."

"What's this about Gowly?" Harvey inquired because this seemed very odd. He then replayed his conversation with Donna after receiving the phone call.

"It doesn't concern our contract Mr. Specter. Besides, I'm not going to hurt him or anything. I just want to get another insight into Pearson Specter."

"You have me for that."

"I want a grunt opinion. When I first started at United Bank, I was a low level employee. The experiences I got from that time in my life shaped most of my business decisions."

"Fine. Mike, can you get home if I go home with Ray?"

"Yeah, I have money for a taxi."

"Ok. Bye then." With that, Harvey stood up and left.

After Harvey exited the bar, Mike asked Gowly, "All right, Mr. Gowly, what do you really want?"

"You saw through my lie?"

"I did. You haven't sipped your drink at all, and you seem nervous."

"Very well then, Mr. Ross. I want to talk to you about your mother."

"My mother?!" Mike managed to say after almost choking on the brandy he was sipping.

**AN: Should I continue this?**


End file.
